THIS invention relates to scaffolding which can be used, for example, in construction and maintenance applications.
Various kinds of scaffolding, including system scaffolding and frame scaffolding, are well known. System scaffolding is relatively versatile, but is time and labour intensive to erect, while frame scaffolding can be easier to erect but the components thereof are bulky and difficult to handle, and the versatility of such scaffolding is relatively limited.